Flowers
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Past memories come to life and visit the Biker Mice as well as some old friends. Will it be just like the good 'ol times, or will the past try to kill them?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Biker Mice are owned by Marvel. I own Carly and Sammy.

A/N: this story has many flashback moments. Please don't be discouraged by the fading in and out. Sometimes flashbacks don't always go the way we want them to. Oh yeah and please don't stray from the path, we don't want anyone being stranded in the past. That would truly be bad. ^_^ One more thing, don't be fooled by the stupid title. Don't ask me what I was thinking when I came up with it. It has nothing to do with the story.

Flowers

By Silver Elf Child

A small tan female mouse ran as fast as she could away from the older male mouse. She had accidentally slipped and spilled her entire lunch down his back, and now he wanted to kill her for his embarrassment. Why did she always get into trouble? It wasn't like she was looking for it. She didn't mean to have her lunch decorate his back. If it wasn't for those stupid friends of his, she would have made it to her seat and she would be eating her lunch right now, but instead they put something on the floor and she slipped. Now she was running for her life. This was the third time this week that this had happened. She hated this school. She hated having to live her life in total fear. Why couldn't she be brave like her father? Why couldn't she be someone else? Why couldn't she be Bam!

She looked up and found that she had run smack dab into this huge gray male mouse. He looked down at her and gave her an awkward look. She looked back and saw Tony, the other male mouse, in hot pursuit and any second now he would have her. She tried to run past the gray mouse, but he would not let her pass.

*Oh no, he must be one of Tony's friends* she thought.

"Now I've got you! Finally I get to pummel your stupid flower loving ugly tan ass Carly," Tony barked.

Carly looked at the tall mouse that now had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She wanted to scream for help, but who would? No one liked her. She was a loner. The gray mouse stepped between her and Tony and protected her with his body.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah. That twerp disgraced me again. Now I'm going to teach her a lesson. Get out of my way." 

"Sure. I would not want to get into any fight for someone who deserves to get a beating."

Carly sunk to the floor. The gray mouse was going to let Tony kill her. Where was her brother when she needed him? She had thought that the gray mouse was going to help her. He had such a sweet voice. He looked terrifying, but something in his voice initially calmed her. Unfortunately she misjudged this gentile giant.

Tony smirked as he stepped closer to grab Carly. Tony reached out to grab her hair, but he found that the gray mouse had grabbed his arm. "Let go!"

"Sure. Only when you promise not to hurt her."

Tony pulled his arm away from the tall mouse. "I don't have to promise anything! I said I was going to teach her a lesson and I am."

"Carly!" Someone called in the distance.

Carly looked up to see her brother at the lunch room entrance. She quickly got to her feet to run, but was stopped when someone stepped on her tail. "Oww," she exclaimed when she hit the floor.

"I said let her go!" Threatened the gray mouse.

"Oh yeah, and whose going to make me?"

"I am," he sneered.

Tony raised his fist to strike the older mouse, but quickly learned that it was a mistake. The gray mouse grabbed his fist in mid swing and crushed his hand. Carly jumped up while Tony was distracted and ran to her brother's arms. Tony heard the bones in his hand break and he cried out in pain. The gray mouse let him go and watched Tony as he ran away clutching his hurt hand.

The gray mouse laughed as he turned to find Carly. She wasn't sitting on floor. He looked around frantically. He didn't want any of Tony's friends to hurt her. He finally found her across the room enveloped in the arms of her brother.

"Carly, what do you think your doing pissing Tony off? You know he wants you dead."

"I didn't mean to," she sobbed.

"Carly that's the fourth time this week."

"Third. It's the third time this week," she corrected.

"Ahem," the gray mouse cleared his throat.

"Yes?" her brother asked.

"Is she all right?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"I'm glad. My gray furred Mamma always says that a lady should always be defended when in trouble."

Carly smiled at this new friendly face. Maybe she will be able to make a friend after all. Then her brother laughed at her hero.

"Stop it Throttle. He was only trying to help me. That's the least he could do since you weren't there," she said in a cross tone.

Throttle looked down at her and laughed. "Well look who's saving damsels in distress. First I save your furry fanny this morning," he looked up at Carly's hero, "now you're saving my sisters this after noon. I wonder who will need to be saved by the end of the day."

Modo laughed, "That's so true. I had to pay back a favor. Besides like I said he had no right to pick on her. It's not polite to hit a lady."

"Carly this is Modo Mouse. He's new here at school," Throttle introduced the two.

"Hello," she said as she extended her hand to him. "Thank you for saving my life."

Modo took her hand and kissed the back of it. "It was my pleasure."

Carly giggled. No one had ever kissed her before. Well, not no one. Her parents and brother have, but they don't count.

RING!!!!


	2. Sweet Memories

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Biker Mice. I own Sammy and Carly.

A/N: I'm sorry, but ff.net ate my work. The original chapter for Flowers was suppose to be over 6000 words long, but for some reason I can only upload 1600 words at a time. I broke this up into several chapters though. Here's the next part of chapter one. I'm soooo sorry. Please forgive me. 

Flowers chapter 1 part 2

By Silver Elf Child

RING!!!!

Throttle awoke suddenly to the sound of the alarm clock. Charley had just given the guys a new alarm clock. She said that they needed to learn how to get up at a reasonable hour. Throttle looked at the clock it read seven a.m. How can that be a reasonable hour to wake up? 

Vinnie kicked the alarm clock off the nightstand and it crashed to the floor. Throttle looked over the bed and found the clock smashed into several pieces. *Oh well there goes another one. When will Charley realize that we don't need an alarm clock? At this current rate Vinnie will destroy every available alarm clock in Chicago by the end of the month,* he thought.

Throttle sat up and looked around the room. Well there was no way for him to get back to sleep. He decided to get up and take a walk. Anything to get his mind off that dream. Anything to help him forget the past.

Throttle walked around Quigly fields perimeter. He found himself reminiscing the past as he slowly paced

Flashback.

"Throttle I wanna come," begged a small black haired mouseling. 

"No bro, not her again," Vinnie whined.

"Come on Vincent. She doesn't want to be left alone," Throttle said as he turned to his friend.

"But she's always tagging along. I swear she's worse then a little sister."

Throttle looked away from his bro. He closed his eyes and tried to push the painful word from his mind. He looked back at his little cousin and waved her over to him. She ran up and wrapped her arms around his leg. She laid her head against his thigh and rocked back and forth.

"Throttle!" Vinnie began again.

"She's coming."

Modo stood to the side and laughed. He didn't mind the little munchkin coming along. He knew what it was like to have someone need you. His nephew Rimfire use to be like Sammy. He always had clung to him and insisted on following him everywhere. At first he hated it, but he knew Rimfire just didn't want to loose his Uncle like he had lost his father. Sammy had lost both of her parents during an accidental explosion. The Plutarkians had said that the explosives had been ignited by some unknown heat source. The Government had bought the excuse and left Sammy without a family except Throttle and his parents. Sammy was only two. She didn't have anyone but her Aunt, Uncle and cousin Throttle. Throttle welcomed her happily, and she looked at him like a big brother. She loved Modo as much as she loved Throttle. Vinnie on the other hand was somewhat an undesirable on her list. She only tagged along with the three older boys just to annoy Vinnie. She had planned on spending the day coloring, but when Modo and Vinnie showed up that afternoon she HAD to tag along. 

Throttle picked her up and walked over to his bike. Throttle fastened her helmet onto her head, then proceeded to put his on. While he was busy putting his on she quickly stuck her tongue out at Vinnie, who returned the gesture.

"Oh come on Vincent act your age," Throttle scolded.

Sammy laughed. Vinnie got into trouble again.

***

Throttle looked up into the sky and watched the fluffy white clouds float by. He smiled in spite of himself. Sammy loved to point up into the sky and tell him stories about the cloud people. She always had a wild imagination. Throttle smiled again at the thought of his little cousin. "I wonder where she is now? She must be ten?" He looked down and saw a batch of small white flowers. He bent down and picked one. He twisted the small object in many directions. He looked away then rolled the stem between his fingers. He looked back and watched the pedals twirl in circles till all that was seen was a white sphere. He stopped the flowers motion and looked intently at the flower. Throttle sat down and leaned back to look up at the clear blue sky. He lay down on the grass and placed his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm his body. He lifted the flower to his nose and he took in a long draught of the sweet scent. He closed his eyes and smiled. Far off in the distance he thought he heard a little girl laughing. He saw sparkling jade green eyes and that beautiful smile. * She was always smiling, * he told himself. *No matter what she was smiling. Whether she was happy or sad. Angry, confused, astonished, remorseful, scared, she always smiled* He sighed heavily and sat up. He tried to shake the image from his mind. "You always loved little white flowers," he whispered softly to no one in particular. Throttle got up and walked some more. 

Throttle walked up the steps of the stadium towards the scoreboard. He made it to the top row and sat down in the first seat. He looked at the flower again and twirled it between his fingers.

"That's pretty. Where'd you get it?"

Throttle jumped and turned around to find Charley standing behind him. "Where'd you find it?" she asked again.

"Find what?"

"The flower."

"Oh. I found it while I was taking a walk."

"Can I see it?" Charley asked as she sat down next to him.

"Uh, I guess," Throttle said as he handed Charley the flower.

"It smells good."

"You could say that," Throttle commented as he looked off into space.

"You miss her don't you."

Throttle broke off his gaze and gave Charley a double take. "Who?"

"Carbine."

"Oh I wasn't thinking of Carbine," he laughed. "I was thinking about other things."

"Who is she?"

"Not she. I was just thinking about my mom's garden as a child. She had tons of white flowers growing in it."

"So there is a she."

"I did not say I was thinking of my mother. I was thinking of her garden. There were similar flowers in the garden like that one," he gestured toward the flower Charley held in her hand.

"You do know that by thinking about the garden, you are thinking about her."

Throttle closed his eyes and sighed. "Charley, I was not thinking about anyone. Will you just drop it."

Charley gave Throttle a puzzled look. She could tell that something was wrong. He had never acted this way before. She knew that the guys each had skeletons in their closets, but Throttle had always been open about his. Maybe she was wrong. He did have something to hide, but she was determined to help him through it.

Throttle took the flower back from Charley before he smelled it and looked off into space. He leaned back in the chair and looked up into the clouds. A young face peaked out from behind the clouds and the sun shone behind her smiling face. Her soft curling golden red hair fell from behind her ears and fell into his face.


	3. daily lives

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Biker Mice. I own Sammy and Carly.

A/N: this is still part of chapter one. Let's hope when I get around to posting chapter 2 ff.net is not going to eat my work.

Flowers chapter 1 part 3

By Silver Elf Child

"Come on Throttle get up," she laughed.

"No. It's too early."

"Come on silly. I want to play."

"Carly it's. What time is it?"

"Four."  


"Carly it's four in the morning on a Saturday. Go back to bed."

"Please Throttle."

"Carly!"

Carly ignored her brother's wishes and climbed into his bed. She covered her head with his covers and snuggled close to him.

"Carly go to your bed."

"But I want to be with you."

"Carly!"

Carly leaned over and kissed the back of his neck. Throttle rolled over and looked at his sister's smiling face. Her jade green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "Carly," he tried to beg her to go back to bed, but she just laid her head against his chest. He sighed heavily and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He smiled and gave half a laugh before falling back to sleep.

Charley cleared her throat and brought Throttle back to Earth.

"Are you still here? What do you want?" he said testily.

Charley gave him a sweet smile as she tilted her head in his direction. 

"No Charley I'm not going to talk about it. You are not going to get me to spill the beans this time."

Throttle stood up and walked away from her.

"Throttle you'll feel better if you do."

"Maybe I don't want to feel better. Maybe I just want to be left alone."

Charley walked towards him, but he quickly moved away. She noticed that he dropped the flower. She bent down to pick it up and found that the flower was crushed. *Why did he have to do that? * She wondered.

***

The prisoners marched in single file down into the Plutarkian mines. A little ten-year-old Martian mouse stumbled and fell. She slowly struggled to her feet. The guard lost patience with her and cracked the whip. Just as the whip was about to come down on her back an arm reached out and the whip encircled the arm. The owner of the arm ripped the whip away from the Plutarkian guard.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," the prisoner snarled before she tossed the whip back to its owner.

"I'd watch my tongue girly, or else you will be the one to be getting the beating."

The older female prisoner helped the young mouse to her feet and kept her close to her as they marched down into the dark pit. The older prisoner took a torch and the little Martian looked up and for the first time realized that her hero was a Martian like her.

"You from Mars?" she asked.

The older mouse smiled down at the child, "Yes I'm from Mars."

"Your Mamma and Daddy die to?"

The older woman stopped and looked at the child. She didn't know her story, but she could tell that the child was kidnapped just like she was. Maybe the circumstances were different, but they were kidnapped none the less. "No my mom and dad are still alive."

"Oh. Why you here?"

She smiled again. The child was defiantly old enough to be able to talk correctly, but she guessed that she had not had much schooling. "Don't you mean why am I here'?"

The little girl gave her a confused look. 

"You meant to ask me why are you here', not why you here."

"Oh."

"Don't worry sweetie we'll work on your vocabulary and grammar lesson later. What's your name?"

The little girl pondered the question for a moment, "My name? What is my name?"

"Yes, what is your name?"

"My name, my name is, is Samantha."

"It's nice to meet you Samantha."

"No call me Sammy. Everyone called me Sammy," she smiled.

"Very well Sammy. If that is what you wish to be called then it will be so."

***

"Good morning Charley."

"Good afternoon Vinnie. It's one thirty in the afternoon."

"Really? I could have sworn that the alarm just went off a few minutes ago," Vinnie said as he sat down next to Charley at the table.

Charley sat looking at the crushed flower in her hand. She had ignored Vinnie's last comment completely.

"Uh, Charley girl are you feeling all right?" Modo asked as he stepped up behind her.

"What?"

"Are you all right sweet heart? You look troubled."

"Have you guys noticed anything different about Throttle?"

"No why?"

"He's acting weird. He won't talk to me and he's moping about like he lost someone very special."

"Charley," Modo said quietly "Don't push him. He always gets this way once a year."

"Yeah sweet heart. Don't worry. Give him a few days and he'll be himself."

"Vinnie, Modo, this isn't normal behavior. It's a sign of depression. He needs help."

"No he doesn't Charley ma'am. He needs to be left alone."

"Okay then I'll let him keep his little secret, but you two are going to spill the beans. Fork over everything you know. NOW!"

Vinnie and Modo cast each other a skeptical look. There was no way that they were going to get out of this. Charley was not assuaged very easily.

***

Sammy looked over her shoulder as she worked. She saw several guards in a corner talking together and looking at her and the older female mouse. *That could not be good, * she thought. She felt a nudge and looked up to find the older mouse looking at her with a smile on her face. "Don't worry little one," she said before she looked at the guards, "I won't let them hurt you."

Sammy smiled at her newest friend and continued to work. She wasn't afraid that she was going to get hurt. She was afraid that they were going to hurt this friendly face. They had always hurt anyone who had been nice to her. They had killed her parents then stolen her from her aunt and uncle. She didn't know where any of her family members were. She figured that her aunt, uncle and cousin had all been murdered as well. That had to be the only logical answer. Otherwise they would have rescued her by now.

A loud horn blew signaling the end of yet another strenuous day in the pit mines. She had no idea why the Plutarkian's had them digging up this black substance, but they must have had a use for this stuff they called pit'. The older female mouse took Sammy's pick and placed it with hers on the nearest rack before they got into line to be led back to the prison. Sammy felt the older mouse hold onto her shoulders and kept her close to her body. She felt safe when this older woman was near. She felt an unknown bond to her. It was like she was safe in her cousin Throttle's arms again. She smiled in spite of the pains that were shooting up her legs with each step. Sammy was thoroughly exhausted. Working fifteen hours straight with no breaks day in and day out in the pit mines were zapping her strength. She had outlasted the normal prisoner. Usually the prisoners in the mines died after being there for a month, but she had been there for two years. Two years of agonizing hell. Now she was starting to feel the effects of constant work on her small frame. Its amazing how a small body can do such work and still be able to keep going on meager starvation rations. She knew it wasn't the work that killed all the other prisoners from other planets. She knew that they had all given up hope. That was why they had died. But she had promised herself that she would see Mars again, and she was not going to die like that. The guards pushed her harder everyday hoping that she would stumble and fall. They hopped that she would be injured and die from the wound. The sooner she died the sooner they would not have to listen to her cry at night or sing during the day. Plutarkian's never did have any patience for small children.

Sammy and her friend stepped out of the mines and into the blinding light. Sammy stepped forward and started towards the cell she shared with the other prisoners. Suddenly she felt her friend pull back on her shoulders, then they were ripped off her.

"NO!"

"Keep going. Don't stop going on."

"NO!"

A guard stepped in front of Sammy and forced her to follow the other prisoners. She stood for a minute watching several Plutarkian's drag her friend away. She was fighting every inch of the way, but she could not free herself. Sammy felt the Plutarkian guard pick her up and march her back to her cell. "No please not now. I don't know your name," she whispered as she saw the other Martian be pulled by her hair behind another building.


	4. Not the OPERA!

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Biker Mice. I own Sammy and Carly. Andrew Lloyd Webber owns Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. God owns me.

A/N: I do not know if I said this before, but ff.net ate my work. I was forced to divide chapter one into small pieces so I could post it. This is part four of chapter one. I know it is a little confusing Bookworm, but I don't have much of a choice in the matter. To Morning, thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry about the confusing way of the flashbacks; I was trying a new style. I guess it is not working as well as I had hoped. Well after chapter 2 there will be minimal flashbacks (or I hope not anyway) so there should not be too much confusion. Thank you to Nova and Gemz for the reviews as well. I have not forgotten you.

Flowers chapter 1 part four

By Silver Elf Child

"Throttle."

"What now Charley," Throttle asked as he turned around to face his human friend.

"I know you don't want to be bothered by anyone, but I won some tickets to this show, and I was wondering if you and the guys wanted to go."

"No thanks Charley. I'm not in the mood to see a show."

"Come on bro. Charley said that it is a great show," encouraged Modo.

"Yeah. And here's the good news, we don't have to go to the opera," Vinnie smiled.

Throttle sighed heavily, "Fine. If my bro.'s want to go, I'll go too."

Charley smiled at Throttle, "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

Throttle had to smile in spite of his self inflicted depression. He couldn't help but say yes to Charley. He could not bear to see her unhappy. He could not bear to see anybody be unhappy.

***

Sammy was tossed into her cage with the other prisoners. She jumped up and ran to the cage door. She rattled the cage door and snarled at the guards. The Plutarkian's found this funny and laughed at the young Martian. She looked at them in dismay as tears streamed down her face. She realized that there was nothing that she could do to help her friend. She slowly walked away from the door and made her way to her bed of rags. The Plutarkian's continued to laugh at her as she lay down. 

"Come on dolly give us another growl."

"GRRRRR"

"What's wrong pip squeak, don't have anything left."

"Waaa Mommy, don't leave me. What can she do runt? She's dead!"

Sammy turned to face the wall and covered her ears to prevent any more of their hurtful words to bruise her already breaking heart. Soon the laughter died away and Sammy fell to sleep. Sometime around midnight Sammy awoke and heard someone crying in the cell. Normally she would not care who it was. Everyone cried. Everyone had lost everything important; family, homes, themselves. Something told her that even though she was ten she could make a difference. Sammy sat up and looked around the cell. It was dark, but the moonlight from the small window gave just enough light to let her make out the sleeping figures of her fellow captives. The person who was crying was lying on a patch of rags near her. She crawled off her bed to comfort the unknown person. 

"It's okay," Sammy whispered to the prisoner.

The figure rolled over and looked at her. Sammy was astonished to find that it was her friend. They hadn't killed her after all.

"You're okay!"

"Shhh. Yes I'm fine," she smiled sweetly.

"Then why are you crying?"

The older mouse laughed at the little girl. "Your grammar is already improving. Don't worry about a few lone tears. They are nothing more then a reminder to the Plutarkians that I am still alive."

"I'm glad they didn't kill you," Sammy said as she gave her a hug.

"They wouldn't kill me. I'm too valuable," She said returning the embrace.

Sammy started to cry. "Shh little one don't cry. Everything will be all right. Come here and lay beside me."

Sammy lay down next to the older mouse and pulled the blanket' up to her chin.

"What's your name?" she sniffed.

The older Martian smiled kindly on the little one next to her. "You can call me Carly. My name is Carleen, but everyone calls me Carly."

"Will you hate me if I said I love you."

"I would never hate you Sammy. And you can say I love you anytime. If you ever need anything just ask."

"Will you sing me a song?"

"Sure. Any requests?"

"I don't know any. All I remember is what my Aunt told me. She said that my Mamma always sang to me. They killed her when I was very little. My Aunt and Uncle said she sang a lot. She was a singer."

"I'm not very good Sammy, but I will try. This is one of my favorite songs. I think that it is appropriate for each and everyone of us here. It's a song about never giving up and to remember those wonderful promises given to us."

Carly sat quietly for a minute or two before she softly sang

Close every door to me

Hide all the world from me.

Bar all the windows

And shut out the light.

Do what you want with me,

Hate me and laugh at me.

Darken my daytime

And torture my night

If my life were important I

Would ask will I live or die.

But I know the answers lie

Far from this world.

Close every door to me,

Keep those I love from me

Children of Israel

Are never alone

For I know I shall find

My own peace of mind

For I have been promised

A land of my own

Close every door to me,

Hide all the world from me

Bar all the windows

And shut out the light

Just give me a number

Instead of my name

Forget all about me

And let me decay

I do not matter,

I'm only one person

Destroy me completely

Then throw me away

If my life were important I

Would ask will I live or die

But I know the answers lie

Far from this world

Close every door to me,

Keep those I love from me

Children of Israel

Are never alone

For we know we shall find

Our own peace of mind

For we have been promised

A land of our own

***

Throttle sat on the edge of his seat. Vinnie had said that they were not going to see an opera, but instead they were at a musical of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat'. He had sat through most of act one and Joseph was now in prison. Joseph was depressed and was singing about having every door being closed to him. He had about enough of this! If this was Charley's, Vinnie's and Modo's way of cheering him up, it was NOT working. It only made it worse. The song only made him wanted to hold a gun to his head. Besides the fact that the music was like nails across a chalkboard, he found the play depressing. Throttle stood up and tried to push his way past his friends.

"Oh no you don't sit!"

"Charley."

"SIT!"

"I'm not dealing with this!"

"Wait till the intermission," Charley hissed.

"Fine," Throttle grumbled as he sat back down.

He folded his arms across his chest and pouted. He was planning on blocking the rest of the show out, but the next song had a good beat, and he couldn't help but listen

"Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say

Hang on now Joseph you'll make it some day

Don't give up Joseph fight till you drop

We've read the book you come out on top."

Somehow this verse made him feel better. Hanging on to life seemed a little easier. Hanging on to what he could do. Devoting the rest of his life to helping others and trying to make her proud of him.

"So Throttle, do you want to go?" Charley asked.

"Actually Charley all I wanted to do was go to the rest room."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No problem Charley girl."

The Biker Mice stayed and watched the rest of the play. Vinnie had a little trouble sitting through the last half, but Throttle enjoyed himself. The ending was a happy one and left a great feeling in his heart. He was glad Charley had brought he and his bro.'s to the play. The morals were wonderful not to mention the inspiring story. Now he understood why Carly loved to listen to this kind of music. He understood why she loved this play. He would never understand why she liked country western music, but at least now he understood her fetish with Earth musicals. Of course he wasn't going to tell his bro.'s that he enjoyed the play, nor was he going to tell them that he wanted to go see more like it.

Please review. I can always use constructive criticisms. Thanks Bookworm for all of yours. I'm sorry if I tend to write formally, but that was how I was taught, and that is how I write. If you are from the newer school of writing then you don't write so formally. I unfortunately am a native English speaker and I tend to write and talk formally. I also tend to speak a lot of old English as well. You're just lucky I'm not Thee-ing and Thou-ing throughout my story. So take that you varlet! And to quote Shakespeare "Better a witty fool than a foolish wit". Te he. I pray thee don't ask who the fool is nor the wit, for I know not. See I told you. ^_^ Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless.


	5. Escape part 1

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Biker Mice. I own Sammy and Carly.

A/N: The last part of chapter 1 Yippee! 

Flowers chapter 1 part five

By Silver Elf Child

Carly watched Sammy sleep next to her for some time. She laid her head down on bunch of rags that substituted for a pillow and thought about the past.

"The End"

"It can't end there."

"Yes it can."

"Throttle, it can't."

"Well it will have to for tonight. It's time to go to sleep."

"Throttle please."

"No. Mom and Dad will kill me if I let you stay up any later."

"Please Throttle. If you don't finish the story I'm going to turn on my music."

"Fine I'll finish it!"

"I knew you would see it my way," she smiled.

"I knew letting you know how much I hate country music was a disaster waiting to happen."

"I love you Throttle."

Carly smiled at the old memory. Throttle always made her feel better. Whenever she was sick he would bring her soup. Whenever she was sad he would pick her favorite white flowers out of their mothers garden (even though he knew he would be grounded later for it). He had always looked after her. It had been ten years since she had seen him. Her kidnapper had seen to it that no one would look for her. After being placed in several different foster homes (which were run by an underground kidnapping ring) she was finally sent off Mars. From there she bounced around from planet to planet as a Plutarkian ploy of good will. They used her in diplomatic schemes and as a sympathy tool. She was told to look pathetic. They starved, beat, and humiliated her. She was always the butt of every joke. "What do you get when you starve a mouse?" "How may Martians does it take to screw in a light bulb? None because this one can't." The jokes went on and on. These were just the clean ones. The Plutarkian's had plenty more, and all were nasty and humiliating. 

Carly tried to push those horrible thoughts from her mind. She looked back down at Sammy and wondered what they had done to her. Had they used Sammy as they had used her? Tonight was the worst night she had ever spent in a prison camp. She was determined to make it the last. For the last few months she had staked out every inch of this camp and had come up with a plan to escape. But now she was faced with a dilemma. Her plan entailed her; a ship and quick get away. She had not planed on finding any other Martians. She could not leave Sammy here to face the same punishments she had. She was going to take her with her, but she couldn't exactly tell her about the plan. There were some prisoners who were loyal' to the Plutarkian's. They traded inside info for more rations and less strenuous work. If she told Sammy her plan one of those prisoners were bound to hear and tell the guards. She was going to have to play this by ear and wait to see what happened in the morning. The sun always brought a new day and new possibilities.

***

The Biker Mice sat around the table reading a newspaper. It was raining out and they could not go down to the field to play football. They would have gone, but Charley had told them to keep clean because they were going to do something' later that day.

"This is boring!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Why can't we go play?" Modo asked.

"Charley girl wants us to stay clean."

"But Throttle just half an hour. She'll never notice," began Vinnie. "And afterwards we could always take a shower."

"Yeah Bro. Come on."

"I heard that," Charley called from the stair well.

"Oh hi there sweet heart," Vinnie said nervously. "We were only joking."

"Sure you were Vinnie. Well I brought something to quiet your cabin fever."

"What?" they asked.

"Hi Uncle Modo," Rimfire said as he peaked his head into the room. "I decided to drop in for a little visit."  


"Rimfire!"

"Don't forget me," Stoker said as he walked in after the younger mouse.

"Yo teach! They decided to let you out of the old farts home after all."  


"Oh yeah punk. They thought that it was time someone showed you the ropes."

"It's good to see you Stoke," Throttle said as he patted Stoker on the back.

"It's good to see you too," he laughed. "The way Charley talked you were on the verge of jumping off a building."

Charley gave Throttle a sweet smile when he gave her a questionable look. "What did she tell you?"

"Oh that you were depressed."

Throttle glared at Charley.

"Oh come on Throttle admit, you were."

"I was not depressed. I was Thinking."

"Yeah sure you were."

"Anyway, we decided that it had been a while, so we came to visit," Stoker said trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Where's Carbine?"

"She stayed on Mars. Some political garbage came up and she had to get it straightened out, otherwise she would have been here to. She sent you something though."

"Really? What?"

"I would give it to you, but I'm not that kind of mouse."

"She sent me a kiss didn't she."

"If Charley wouldn't mind to do the honors then yes. If not, you're not coming near me."

Everyone laughed as Stoker backed away from Throttle.

***

Carly and Sammy marched silently towards the mines. Carly looked from side to side, but kept her head down. She spied a hooded figure to her left. She glared at him when he gave her a playful wave. He was NOT going to do that to her again! She looked away and pretended not to have seen him. He laughed to himself and turned to go back to his office. He loved to torture the prisoners, and he knew that she would cave one day to his will. Carly kept marching but kept Sammy close at hand. They marched into the mine's entrance and down a dark shaft. In a meter or so they would be stopped, handed torches to be lit, then continue on down into deeper and darker tunnels. Now was the time for her to make her move. She picked Sammy up, covered her mouth and stepped to the side. She hid in a small crevice and waited till all the prisoners and guards had passed. She removed her hand from Sammy's mouth and motioned for her to stay silent. The two of them then quietly walked back towards the entrance. The guards outside of the mines always locked the door after the prisoners entered. She knew this. Everyone knew this. If a prisoner was able to escape from the guards they were always stopped at the gate. There they were killed and their bodies were hung on display to remind other prisoners not to try to escape. Sammy and Carly waited in the shadows for a chance to make a run for it. Another group of prisoners were being lead to the mines today to dig an new passage adjacent to the one they were suppose to be digging. When the prisoners were close enough a guard unlocked the door. Carly stepped a little ways out of her hiding spot and using a straw she had found and blew a dart at a guard walking with the prisoners. He gave a cry of pain and started to assault the closest prisoner. The guards next to the gate left their post and went to help their comrade. Carly grabbed Sammy by the arm and quickly slipped out of the tunnel and behind some nearby crates of pit. When the coast was clear they sped off towards the shipyards and surveyed the ships. As luck would have it, the Plutarkian's had just fueled up one of their large cargo ships and were going to ship a large order of pit back to their home planet. One military ship was to accompany it, just in case of trouble. Carly smiled, even though the thought of the punishment for being caught was still fresh in her mind, she was one step closer to going home. Home, what a strange word. Did she have a home? Was it destroyed during the war? Were her parents and brother still alive? Would they remember her? Would they believe her if she told them who she was? Well one thing at a time right? 

Carly had all the time to ponder those questions and more once she was safe aboard that ship and far from this retched moon and reeking Plutarkians. Carly turned to Sammy and risked giving her a few instructions. "Sammy, I'm leaving. I'm going home to Mars. You can come with me if you like, or you can go tell the guards where I am. The choice is yours. Now before you make a hasty decision, if we are caught they will kill us. If not we may or may not make it to Mars. What do you choose?"

"I want to come with you."

"Okay then. The first step is to make it to that ship," Carly pointed at the space cruiser.

"The big one or skinny one?"

"The skinny one. The big one is transporting pit. The skinny one has weapons."

"I don't like guns."

"But we need guns Sammy. When they realize that the ship has been hijacked they will try to stop us. The guns will help us live through this ordeal."

Sammy gave Carly a scared look. She was now reconsidering her hasty decision to go.

"You can always stay if you don't want to go Sammy. I'm not forcing you."

"I'll go, but I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm right here."  


Sammy gave Carly a hug. Carly winced, but did not cry out in pain. She couldn't risk getting caught. Not now, she was too close. "Okay little one stay close, and when I tell you to, run as fast as you can and get aboard that ship."

Sammy nodded before the two mice inched their way towards the ship.


	6. chapter 2

Disclaimer: the Biker Mice are owned by Marvel. I own Carly and Sammy.

A/N: I decided to make another go at this tale and see where it leads. No one is reviewing, so that probably means that no one is reading, but I cannot leave something half done. Besides this story is just starting to get to the good parts and I can't wait to see what horrible things I can do to the characters.

Flowers 

Chapter 2

By Silver Elf Child

Carly and Sammy crept towards the military star cruiser. They kept to the shadows to prevent being seen. Carly held up her hand signaling Sammy to stop moving. A squad of Plutarkians came marching toward their position. They didn't have time to duck back into an ally or behind any cover. If they moved then they would be seen. All they could do was hope and pray that the shadows in which they crouched were dark enough to hide their still forms. The guards moved closer. Carly held her breath and tried to sink as low as she could to the ground. She could smell their stink and foul breaths. She could tell that they had been drinking. One of the guards staggered and fell face first into the pavement a few feet from where she was hiding in the dark shadows. His comrades laughed as they lifted him to his feet. He looked at her and squinted his eyes.

"What's that?" he asked pointing in Carly's direction.

Carly felt her heart skip a beat. He had seen her. Carly looked back at Sammy and saw fear in the young Martians eyes. Sammy slowly stood up and pulled back her hand. Carly was about to shout stop, but she choked it back when Sammy launched a small object into the air. Whatever she threw, went flying quietly through the air. The Plutarkians, after setting their comrade on his feet, slowly crept towards the shadows. They were inches from Carly, and yet they still had not seen her. They heard something hit metal behind them and they spun around to look. Carly seized this opportunity and ran. She bolted towards Sammy, grabbed her and ran to a safe spot sheltered from prying eyes. The guards turned back around, but found nothing. They laughed it off as a trick of the intoxicating liquor. Carly gave a sigh of relief when they turned and left. She turned to Sammy with a glare. "What do you think you were doing?" she hissed.

"I had to create a distraction. If I didn't they would have found you."

"So what if they found me. It would have given you a better chance of escaping."

"But where would I go. I don't know how to get home to Mars."

Carly thought about what her companion said and nodded her head in agreement. How was a ten year old child going to find her way home, when the last time she was there was when she was two? Carly was glad that she had saved her life. She was glad to have stumbled upon this young Martian. "Come on kid. We've got a ship to catch."

Sammy smiled and followed Carly out of their hiding spot. The two Martians finally found their way to the edge of the launch pad. The good news was that they had made it that far. The bad news was that it was over sixty meters to the ship and it was all open ground. "Okay now Sammy this is it. This is the hard part."

Sammy gulped.

"Don't be frightened. When I give you the signal run. Run as fast as you can to the ship. Once inside shut the door."  


"But what if you're not in?"

"If I'm captured I want you to take off. Get to the cockpit and set the controls for Mars. The computer usually has the coordinates already set. All you have to do is type in Mars, and the ship will launch and take you home."

"I don't know how to spell Mars."

Carly gave a look of shock. She doesn't know how to spell? How can anyone not know how to spell a simple word like Mars? Then it hit her. Sammy had never been in school. She doubted the Plutarkians even educated their slaves. "It's easy. Let me show you what it looks like." Carly drew the letters in a patch of dirt. Sammy watched intently as Carly inscribed the secret language. Sammy had always seen the Plutarkians writing things, but she never knew what it said, or why they did it. Now she knew. They didn't want her to know what they were plotting, and since she couldn't read that was the best way for them to communicate their plans. "Ready?"

Sammy looked up at her friend and nodded. The two females prepared to run. Suddenly two headlights flashed on behind them and a motor came to life. Carly grabbed Sammy by her collar and dragged her into a nearby crate. The vehicle rumbled past, but another one quickly followed behind it. Carly ventured a slight peak to see what was taking place, and she found that the vehicles were forklifts. She crawled next to Sammy to think about this newest obstacle. "I have an idea Sammy. We need to whoa what's going on?"

The crate that they occupied started to move around and they could feel it being lifted into the air.

"Carly what's going on?" Sammy whispered.

"I don't know, but I think they are moving us."

"Where?"

"To the cargo ship."

"But we want"

"Don't worry Sam I know how to get out of this."

***

"Come on Charley how long does it take to make some grub," Vinnie called.

"Why don't you get off your butt and help her punk," Stoker said in an offhanded manner.

"Why don't you just"

"Vincent," Throttle said thoughtfully as he placed his hand on Vinnie's shoulder.

"Oh fine. Hey Charley Girl need any help?"

"Now that you mention it, yes."

Vinnie got up from the table and went to help Charley with lunch. Stoker gave a lighthearted laugh after the white Martian had left.

"Stoke maybe you should lay off him for a while. You've been on his case ever since you got here," said Throttle.

"I know, but I can't help it. I just oh I don't know. I'm sorry bro.'s. It's this mission I've been working on. It has me uptight."

"What kind of mission?" Modo asked.

Stoker didn't answer him, but instead placed his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. Stoke looked off in the distance as his eyes glazed over.

"Stoke?" Rimfire asked as he waved his hand in front of the older mouse's face.

"What?" Stoker shook himself from the daydream.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, fine." Stoker stood up and went to the window and peered outside.

The Biker Mice watched their mentor stand silently staring off into space. Something was eating away at their leader, and that something he was not going to share. Throttle was troubled by Stoker's actions. He now realized why Charley and his Bro.'s were so worried about him. Maybe he could help Stoker and at the same time help himself. He silently told himself to keep an eye open for the perfect moment to be able to speak to Stoker in private. He was already contemplating what he was going to tell his mentor.

***

The forklift came to a stop in front of the transport ship.

"Take that one back, the ship's full."

"The order form said two hundred crates. I still have ten more to go."

"It will just have to wait till the next shipment. This ship is full."

"I'm not going to short this shipment. You are going to make these ten fit no matter what."

"I said take it back!"

"I will not! I will put them on the sentry ship if I have to. Anyway these ten are going to Plutark!"

"Fine put the last few ones on the sentry ship. Just hurry it up. They are scheduled to launch in the hour."

Carly smiled. This was better then she had hoped for. The Plutarkians were going to put them on the ship they wanted to steal. All she had to do was take over the ship before or after take off and everything would be fine. She could see home and her family in the back of her mind. Old memories flooded her mind and brought a tear to her eye. Sammy gave her a hug and she returned the gesture whole heartily.

The two Martians had been in the crate for about twenty minutes. They would begin the lock down process soon and then they would be on their way. Carly relaxed in the crate and extended her legs. She hit the wall and it made a small thud. She shrugged it off as nothing and closed her eyes. When she opened them a minute later she was staring into the face of a Plutarkian. He had heard her hit the crates' wall and had opened the crate. He immediately took off running and went to sound the alarm. Carly jumped out of the crate and ran after him. He was not going to ruin her get away. She was too close to freedom. She could almost here her brother calling her name and felt him hugging her. She could not let this scumbag ruin all her hopes and dreams of finding her family again.


	7. chapter 2B

Carly headed the Plutarkian off and blocked the doorway. He stopped in mid stride and gave her a look of bewilderment. He was not a soldier, just some lowly factory worker. He started to shake with fear, and wet himself when Carly grabbed a crow bar and wielded it as a weapon. Carly raised the crowbar to strike, but Sammy stepped in the way.

"No Carlene don't."

"Move Sammy! Move!"

"Carlene don't. If you kill him you'll be like him'."

"I'm not like him'."

"You'll be like him', the hooded one."

"No," Carly whispered as the crowbar fell from her hands.

"Please have mercy on me," wined the Plutarkian. "Please I have a wife and two children."

"If you promise to stay silent we will let you go unharmed," Carly said sternly.

"I promise. I promise oh great one," he groveled.

"Go and don't look back. Go and speak no word to anyone that we are here."

The Plutarkian jumped up and ran. He kept running and did not tell a single soul about the two stowaways aboard the space cruiser. After he was gone Carly fell to her knees. She was exhausted. She hadn't done a thing and yet she felt like her body had been sucked dry.

"Carly?"

Carly let her blank gaze move to the young mouse to her side. She sat back and closed her eyes. If it were not for Sammy, she would have killed the Plutarkian. She had let her emotions get the best of her. Carly started to shake. She realized that she was just as bad as the Plutarkians. They had taken everything from her and left her nothing but hate. She hated them more then anything. All she wanted to do was make each and every one of them pay for what she had to endure. The rage inside her came to a roaring boil and she was about to boil over. The only thing that had calmed the storm within her was Sammy. Now she was afraid. Afraid of what she might do, afraid of what she had become. Sammy had been able to stop her rage that time, but would she be able to do it the next time? Would Sammy be there if there were a next time?

***

Charley had talked Vinnie, Modo and Rimfire into going to see a movie. Stoker sat by the window quietly pondering something of some importance and she didn't want to disturb him to see if he wanted to go. Throttle said that he would stay behind and keep an eye on Stoker. In truth this was the opportunity he had been looking for to talk to Stoker in private.

"Hey Stoke," he said cheerfully.

Stoker looked up at the tan mouse.

"So whatcha thinking about?"

Stoker remained silent and looked out the window again. Throttle waited patiently for his mentor to speak. Five minutes passed in silence and Throttle knew that he was the one that was going to have to confess his many thoughts first.

"You know Stoke I've been thinking," he began. Throttle paused and looked at Stoker. The older mouse turned and looked at him. "I've been thinking about something from the past and because of it I haven't really been myself lately."

"Throttle Mace is here."

"What?"

"Rimfire and I came here not because Charley called, but because we intercepted a communiqué. The Plutarkians have ordered Mace to come to Earth to destroy you and the others."

"Is that why you've been quiet?"

"No. I've been thinking about Harley."

"Stoke listen it wasn't your fault."

"I know it wasn't my fault she was taken. I just thought that we would have found her by now. That slime ball has had her for too long!"

"Do you think he brought her here?"

"I don't know, but I do know that this time will be the last time he will fool me."

***

Carly sat at the ship's control. Behind her was a pile of unconscious Plutarkians. Sammy sat in the chair next to her gazing out the window. The count down had commenced and they were preparing for lift off. The engines came to life and two great balls of fire propelled the spacecraft away from the dirt clod known as Beta Six. They achieved escape velocity and exited the moon's atmosphere. When they were a good distance away from the moon Carly changed the ships' direction to head for Mars. She loaded the Plutarkians into an escape pod and launched their stinking hides into space. She was proud of herself. In overtaking the crew she held immeasurable restraint from killing them all. They were all knocked unconscious. Sammy sat smiling looking at the ship's newest captain.

"Ready to go home?"

"Ready!"

"Will you do the honors," Carly smiled as she displayed the hyperspace drive button.

Sammy pushed it and the ship sped off towards the Milky Way.

They had been traveling for two days now and by Carly's calculations they should be home by the next afternoon. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. Now was the time to get all the needed shuteye that she had lost during her imprisonment.

***

Throttle and Stoker sat talking for hours until the others came back from the movies. Not only had they discussed Mace and his return, but also what was laying heavily on Throttle's mind. Stoker had never known how much baggage he carried. His past was full of pain and sorrow and he knew now why it was so important to Throttle that the Plutarkians were stopped for good. Stoker doubted that Throttle had ever told anyone else this valuable information including his bro.'s. There was one good thing about the heart to heart conversation they had, now Throttle didn't have to keep it bottled up inside. 

"Hey there Stoke."

"You're looking better teach."

"Thanks punk. I've had a lot of things on my mind."

"Sure you have."

"Vincent don't start," Throttle scolded. "Right now I think we need to devise a plan incase we run into trouble in the near future."

"What kind of trouble Throttle?" Modo asked.

"Mace."

"MACE!" Vinnie, Modo, and Charley exclaimed in unison.

***


	8. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Biker Mice and other related characters. I own Sammy and Carly.

A/N: Wow it's been a long time since I updated this story. I won't make excuses because I have none. Unless you consider school a good enough excuse for not writing. Besides I didn't know how to continue from the last chapter. As you can see I over came that little obstacle. Now on with the fic.

Flowers 

Chapter 3

By Silver Elf Child

Carly struggled to free herself from the Plutarkians' grips. They ignored her futile escape attempts and continued to drag her away from the pit mines. They had orders from the highest command to bring her to the hooded one'. Carly was still struggling when they brought her into the conference room and before him'.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, is that anyway to treat a lady?"

Carly looked up at the soft male's voice. The Plutarkian's released her and she stared in disbelief at the male figure before her.

"Are you all right my dear?" he asked tenderly.

"Y yes," she stammered as she got to her feet.

"Will you fine gentleman please apologize to the lady for your rudeness and leave us."

"Sorry miss."

"Our apologies," the Plutarkian guards said as they bowed.

After the guards left Carly turned to her companion.

"I hope they didn't hurt you too badly."

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Before? You mean to tell me that you've been in other prison camps?"

"Practically all my life."

"I see. Well, we'll have to remedy that soon enough."

Carly watched the handsome male figure walk around the desk and pour a red liquid into two richly adorned goblets. He motioned her to sit across from him and he set one in front of her. Carly stumbled into the chair, as she could not take her eyes off him. Was she seeing what she thought she was seeing, or was it her imagination? A tall, handsome Martian mouse was running a Plutarkian prison camp!

"Thirsty?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? I had to cash in on some old favors for that wine."

"No thank you."

"For someone who has spent a great deal of time in prison camps you are very formal."

"I didn't spend ALL my time in the camps."

"Really?'

"I did a lot of work' for the Plutarkians as well."

"Do tell."

"It's nothing I'm proud of."

"Working for the Plutarkians is never something to be proud of."

"So, you don't work for them."

"Of course I do," he guffawed.

"Why?"

"To help Martians like you."

"Like me?"

"Like you. I do favors for them (the Plutarkians) and they do a few for me. I save Martian lives."

"What?!"

"Do you know how many lives I've saved?"

"No," Carly whispered.

"I thought not. Just because I work for the Plutarkian's doesn't mean I'm not a nice guy," the male Martian said before he clapped his hands. Several Plutarkians rushed into the room from behind a heavy brocade tapestry carrying trays loaded with food. They placed the trays onto the desk and quickly scurried out of the room.

"I hope you brought your appetite."

Carly salivated. She hadn't had a real meal in a very long time.

"Dig in," he said as he picked up a piece of mutton. Carly hesitated. She had just met him only a few minutes earlier. Could she trust him? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you not hungry?"

"Well yes and no."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"It's nothing."

"You don't trust me."

"In a matter of speaking yes, I don't trust you."

The male mouse put down his food, leaned back in his chair and contemplated what to say. After a while he spoke, "is it because I work for the Plutarkians?"

"Well," Carly hesitated.

"That's it! You think I'm going to betray you and let the Plutarkian's hurt you!"

"No, that's not it. I just met you and"

"And nothing! I can't believe that I wanted to help an ungrateful maggot like you!"

Carly stood up and shouted back, "I'm not ungrateful! I'm just being careful. If you knew half of what I've been through"

"I'm sorry," he said as he held up his hands, admitting defeat.

"What?" Carly asked as she tilted her head to glare at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I thought that I had freed all the Martians from these camps," he said rubbing his temples. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you. I guess I should be the one to apologize. You have treated me with undeserved kindness and all I do is judge."

"That's natural, you've had a hard life."

"It's been a long time since since"

"Since someone showed you kindness?"

Carly nodded.

"Would it make you feel better if I smacked you around?" he teased.

They laughed about the comment and enjoyed their meal. Carly was not paying attention to how much wine she was drinking. She had never had any type of alcoholic beverage before and did not know it's adverse euphoric effects. Soon she found her head spinning and her stomach churning.

"Oh my dear you are drunk."

"Uh, I don't feel so good."

"Come now dear. You should get some rest. You can use my quarters."

The male mouse helped Carly to her feet and to his quarters. Her head was swimming and what happened next was almost a total blur. What she remembered was immense fear and betrayal.

***

Carly sat up dripping with sweat and breathing heavily as she looked around. She was inside the star cruiser and on her way home to Mars. She relaxed and tried to forget the painful memory. Carly looked over at the copilots' seat and found Sammy curled up in a ball sound asleep. Carly suppressed a giggle when Sammy tugged on her own tail and started to suck on the tip.

***

"So Mace is back," Vinnie spat in disgust.

"I'm afraid so," Stoker said mournfully.

"Why here? Why Earth?" Modo asked.

"Whatever his reasons for coming are inconsequential. This will be the last time he slips from us," Throttle said. To emphasize his point he punched his right hand into the palm of his left.

"How do you know if he is on Earth?" Charley asked.

"We don't," Stoker said in an offhanded manner as he stood up.

"That's why we're here. We have to find out."

"Do you think he brought Harley?" Vinnie asked.

"I wish I had the answer to that question Punk, but I don't. I just don't know."

***

While Sammy slept, Carly decided to search the ship. She didn't know what she expected to find on a Plutarkian military ship, but she figured that they might have had something edible. All she found were the crates of pit, slime worms, and barrels upon barrels of crude oil. There wasn't anything to sustain a Martian mouse, let alone two. She would have to wait till they got to Mars before she decided on any formal dinner plans. Carly returned to the bridge of the ship to find Sammy still asleep and a red light flashing on the dashboard of the controls. Carly sat down and watched the stars, planets, comets, asteroids, ice chunks and other space debris fly by. She glanced down at the controls and realized that they were not headed to Mars.

"Damn it! Never trust a Plutarkian engineer to get anything right!"

***

"Okay, Old Timer, no more foolin' around. Why have you kept this such a big secret?" Vinnie asked angrily.

"We don't know for sure if he is here."

"But what about the communiqué you intercepted?" Modo asked.

"We did get a communiqué, but not the entire message."

"So in other words this is a defensive action," Throttle said plainly.

"More of a precaution. If Mace is here I don't want to let him slip away. If he's not here then no harm done, right?"

"Yeah, besides we got to come visit Uncle Modo," Rimfire added happily.

"I'd rather know where Mace was right now," Stoker sighed.

"I'd rather ring his neck," Vinnie grumbled.

"You have to wait in line, Punk, I got first dibs," Stoker laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Vinnie mocked.

"Yeah."

"I don't think so, Old Timer," Vinnie laughed as he tackled Stoker.

The action set off a chain reaction that required the other mice to join in. While they were wrestling, Charley sat down in a chair and gave a heavy sigh. She figured that they would continue on like this for at least a couple of hours. To her relief, or was it surprise, the guys suddenly stopped fighting a split second before something collided with the score board hangout.

"Charley!" Vinnie called. "Charley girl you okay?"

"I'm over here."

Stoker reached Charley first and helped her climb over the debris separating her from the guys.

"Careful there pretty lady, this stuff is loose and we don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm fine, Stoker. Thanks for the concern though."

"What happened?" Rimfire asked.

"I give you three guesses and the first two don't count," Throttle said.

"Limburger!" Modo spat.

"But he doesn't know that you guys live here," Charley informed.

"Then who?" Vinnie asked.

"Let's go find out," Throttle ordered as he primed his blaster.

***

"Sammy!" Carly shouted. "Sammy!"

When there was no response Carly started to search frantically about her. The ship controls were demolished and the broken wires were sparking. A small electrical fire was burning a few feet away, but Carly was preoccupied with finding her missing companion.

"Sammy!"

"Carly?" came a moan from under a pile of bricks.

"Sammy," Carly sighed. "Are you all right?"

"I think so. What happened?"

"We crashed."

"On Mars?"

"No, some other planet. The settings were off. Will you be all right for a while."

"Yes, but why?"

"I'm going to find out if there are any hostile forces."

"Carly don't leave me!"

"Don't worry. I won't go far. Just keep the door closed and locked. You'll be fine."

"How will I know that you're back if the door is locked?"

Carly sat back and thought for a minute. She had a point, how would she know? "Here's how, I'll give you the pass word."

"What's the pass word?"

"It's more of a phrase actually, the white flowers bloom in starlight and sparkle at noon'."

"What?"

"The white flowers bloom in starlight and sparkle at noon."

"What's that mean?"

"It's the pass word, it doesn't have to mean a thing."

"Okay. Don't leave me alone too long, Carly."

"I won't."

Carly stood up, glanced around the ships' bridge, put out the small electrical fire before exiting the ship. She didn't know where she was or if there were friendly life forms on the planet. What she did know was that she and Sammy were stranded and needed allies. Who knew if the Plutarkians had followed her? Carly cautiously surveyed the area before moving to a strategic position. She stealthily climbed over a gate and jumped into a shadowy alcove before looking around for possible enemies. She spotted another alcove under a flight of stairs and headed to the position with the utmost caution. Upon reaching her destination she hid in the shadows, crouched low to the ground listening for any sounds of movement.

***

Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo cautiously made their way towards the crash site. Each mouse suspected a different culprit. Throttle- Carbine, Vinnie- Mace, Modo- Limburger. All were wrong. Stoker and Rimfire stayed in the hangout with Charley, just in case something went wrong they would have a back up plan ready.

"Well what have we got here?" Throttle mocked when he and his bro's found the smoking Plutarkian military cruiser.

"Plutarkians!" Modo spat with disgust. The word left a nasty aftertaste.

"Maybe, but we need to check it out. Come on," Throttle said as he directed them where to stand.

"Lets just blast our way in," Vinnie suggested.

"No, no, no, Vincent. This time calls for delicate strategy. Remember what Stoke said, Mace was coming to Earth. This might be his convoy."

"Really?"

"Shh, quietly Vincent. Know gently and see if we get an answer."

Vinnie politely knocked on the ship door. All they heard were the vibrations resounding off the walls of what they assumed to be an empty ship.

"Okay Modo, open her up," Throttle ordered.

"It would be my pleasure," Modo punched a hole in the door, grabbed hold of the inside and ripped the door off it's hinges. "After you," he smiled as he placed the door to the side.

The Biker Mice climbed inside and found the ship a mess. The console was demolished, cut wires, chard remains of some computer components, and not a soul aboard. Throttle slugged the wall. "Damn it, he got away."

"Where do you think he went?" Modo asked.

Throttle looked at his two best friends then gave the ship one final quick look. "He's not here. He got out and is probably around here someplace. Spread out, but keep in contact. We will make our way slowly and carefully back to the others. Don't take him on by yourself Vincent!"

"Who me?"

"Yes you. I do NOT want him getting away."

***

Carly heard footsteps approaching her position. She couldn't make out how many there were. She could have sworn that they were at two different distances. However many, or where they were, Carly was confident that she could get the drop on them. Surprise was here escape plan and cover. Whoever was following her would either run from her or fight her when she jumped from the shadows. Either way she was prepared. The footsteps drew nearer and more cautious. Whoever was there was expecting an ambush.

"Carly?" Sammy whispered.

Carly stepped out from her hiding place and glared at the young mouse. "I thought I told you to stay with the ship." 

Sammy fidgeted uneasily. "I know, but I got scared. What if someone hurt you and took you away?"

"They won't hurt me, Sammy."

"But, Carly."

"Oh forget it, come here," Carly growled as she pulled Sammy into the hiding spot.

"I'm sorry, Car"

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen."

Sammy trembled with fear. She didn't want Carly any madder then she already was.

"I'm going to go find out where we are. Stay here!" Carly said pointing to the ground.

"I'll stay," Sammy whispered.

"Sam, it's for your safety. Please do as I ask and not wonder off. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Carly said as she softened her voice and tenderly caressed her cheek.

"I understand."

"Sam, you're the only family I've got right now."

Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry. If someone is here they will hear and capture you. Stay safe. I promise I'll be back soon."

Carly peered her head around the corner and vanished among the fallen debris. Sammy sat in the dark damp corner with her knees pulled up to her chest for some time. She heard a scraping noise above her and she jumped to her feet. The noise came again and she plastered herself against the wall. After a minute of complete silence she gathered enough courage to crawl to the corner of the hiding spot and looked out. No one was around and Sammy ventured a little farther out of her safe hole. She quickly ducked back in when she heard voices coming from the stairs above. The voices continued, but did not seem to come any closer. The scraping noise came again and Sammy listened more intently to the voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she knew something was up stairs. Sammy once again checked around the corner. When she did not finding anymore, she quickly and quietly ascended the stairs. She reached the landing at the top and stopped. A small corridor stood before her and at the end was a closed door. The voices could be heard clearly on the other side of the door. One was defiantly a male's voice and another belonged to a woman. Sammy immediately thought the worst and envisioned Carly in chains. Without thinking she raced down the hall, burst through the door and charged the first person she saw.

Rimfire spun around just as Sammy body slammed him. The two fell to the floor with a loud thud. Rimfire shook his head to clear it from the stars he was now seeing. Sammy didn't wait for him to regain his composure. She began to beat him with her tiny fists.

"Uh, Stoke help!" Rimfire cried as he covered his face.

"Hold on Rimfire!" Stoker called over his shoulder as he made sure Charley was safe before he turned to help Rimfire. Stoker stopped in front of the pair on the floor and let out a mirthful laugh.

Sammy stopped pummeling Rimfire and looked up at Stoker. Her eyes grew wide before she let out a blood-curdling scream.

***

"What was that?" Modo asked with alarm.

"Charley," Vinnie said.

"Let's go," Throttle ordered as they raced back to their friends.

***

Carly stopped dead in her tracks. "Sammy," she whispered as she spun around. "Hold on Sammy, I'm coming," Carly muttered under her breath. She raced back to the alcove under the stairs. She reached her destination and ducked under the stairs. Carly frantically searched the dark corner but did not find Sammy. Carly was about to race out of the hiding spot, but stopped when she heard hurried footsteps racing towards her. She ducked back into the shadows as three figures raced past her and up the stairs. Sammy screamed again and Carly started to go up the stairs, but stopped herself. There were three creatures up there and then some. She was outnumbered, but she didn't know by how much. If she ran up there it would prove to be her folly for sure. Instead, even though she hated the idea, she ran. She had to regroup and come up with sensible plan to save Sammy.

***

The Biker Mice headed up the stairs and burst through the door, as Sammy screamed again. Stoker was standing over Rimfire laughing, holding someone by the arm. The guys could not tell who the someone was, but from the persons short stature they figured that it was a child. 

"Whoa, Stoke hold on a second," Throttle said stepping forward.

Sammy screamed again and Rimfire covered his ears. "Will you stop that. We are not going to hurt you."  


Sammy screamed again.

Stoker took the initiative and covered her mouth. "Hold on half pint, we are owww." Vinnie started to laugh as Stoker pulled his hand away and inspected it for broken skin. "Ahh, that hurt."

Sammy stomped on Stoker's foot and ran towards the open door as soon as she was released. Throttle headed her off and lifted her into the air.

"Let me go!"

"Watch out bro she has teeth."

Sammy emitted low threatening growls as she thrashed around in Throttles arms.

"Calm down sweet heart we are not going to hurt you."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

While the guys were busy, Charley closed and locked the door. "Throttle put her down."

"But Charley"

"Put her down."

Throttle resigned from questioning Charley and let his tiny prisoner go. Sammy instinctively ran for the door, but she could not get out. (Okay so she could easily have unlocked the door, but you have to remember that she grew up in a cage without any way of escaping. She never learned how to unlock a door.) When she found the door locked she started to push and pull at the door handle. When she couldn't loosen the lock she started kicking and punching the door in an attempt to create a hole to escape out of. The Biker Mice stood back laughing at her and watched as she worked herself into frenzy. She was like a wild animal caught in a humane trap, yet acted as if she were being killed. After a few minutes of desperate fighting she gave up and sunk to the floor. Every so often she would hit the door, but no one in the room dared to move. She laid her head against the door and moaned. She was too exhausted to cry. She was trapped and there was no way for her to get out. Now she was regretting NOT listening to Carly.

"Mamma," she whispered as she rocked her head back and forth against the door. A single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Throttle ventured forward and knelt down next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the mouseling. She didn't shy away, but sat with her head against the door. Throttle ventured even further and pulled her into his arms. The others gasped, expecting her to lash out, but again she did not retaliate. She closed her eyes, laid her head against his shoulder and let him pick her up. She felt her body rise from the ground and opened her eyes with surprise. She looked down at the floor then back at Throttle. It only took her an instant to recognize his kind face and she gave a cry of astonishment. Throttle, who was halfway to a standing position, almost dropped the child in his arms when she pulled away. He quickly set her on her feet and stepped back. Sammy danced around nervously as she eyed each of the Biker Mice.

"It's okay darlin'. We won't hurt you," Modo said softly as she knelt down as to not frighten her by his size.

"My my my name my name is"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh," Throttle whispered as he shook his head no.

"Throttle?" Sammy whispered as she clasped her hands in front of her mouth and took a step forward.

"What?"

"Throttle?" she asked a little louder.

"Samantha?"

"THROTTLE!" Sammy exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around his neck. She started to jump up and down as she hung to a startled Throttle. "I found you! I found you!"

"Sammy?" Vinnie spat with disgust. "Not her again."

"Who is Sammy?" Charley, Rimfire, and Stoker asked.

"Throttle's little cousin," Modo informed the confused trio.

"Calm down little one. You are okay."

"Throttle I found you! Wait till oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"My friend, she thinks you are bad men. She's going to" Sammy trailed off as tears flooded her eyes and a lump came to her throat.

"Modo, Vincent, go look for Sammy's friend. Tell him"

"Her."

"Tell her that Sammy is fine and that they don't have to worry."

"Throttle," Sammy whispered as she tugged at his vest.

"Yes sweet heart."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

"Where's Auntie and Uncle?"

Throttle closed his eyes and searched for the words to tell the young mouse that he didn't know.

"Throttle?"

"It's like this Sammy, after the Plutarkians attacked I joined the Freedom Fighters."

"Where's Auntie and Uncle?"

"I don't know sweetie. I lost contact with them."

"The Plutarkians didn't take them, did they?" Sammy asked as tears fell from her wide eyes.

"No, of course not. They are probably helping restore Mars right now."

"I don't want them to be where I was," Sammy confessed.

Throttle quickly drew her to her full height and looked straight into her eyes. "Did the Plutarkians kidnap you?"

Sammy looked away, but did not answer. "Sammy answer me, did the Plutarkian's kidnap you?"

Vinnie and Modo returned as Throttle asked the question a third time. They ceased all movement when Sammy started to sob, "yes."

"Why those low down, good for nothin'..." Modo began.

"Stinkin' pieces of filth!" Vinnie finished.

"Did they hurt you Sammy?"  
  
Sammy shook her head no.

"Did they touch you, beat you, do anything inapprop"  


"No."

Throttle sighed, relieved to know that his cousin was not hurt. 

"They made me dig in the mines," she muttered as she wiped away a tear. "They hurt all my friends and made fun of me."

Throttle laughed.

"It's not funny Throttle," Sam wined as she stomped her foot.

"Oh sweet heart you have no idea what they could have, would have done to you if you were just a few years older."

"I don't want to know."

"Good. Now your safe and everything will be all right. What did you bro's find?"

"Nothing."

"She's already high tailed it."

"Well Stoke?"

"We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open. She's bound to come back for Sammy."

***

Carly ran for quite some time. She only stopped when it became hard for her to breathe and her side started to ache. She stopped behind a dumpster to catch her breath and looked around. She was in an ally between two large buildings. The building to her left had a large plaza in front of it and a water fountain. Near the street was a stone sign with the company logo of LP. 

A door opened behind her and she quickly hid on the other side of the dumpster. Out walked a muscle bound male human. He was wearing a tiny red baseball cap and blue overalls. He had an unpleasant odor to him as well and he was muttering to himself. "Do this, do that, get the mice, take out the garbage, never get paid. Why didn't I listen to Mom and become a crash dummy? Huh? Who's there?"

Carly sank as low as she could to the ground. If she were lucky the shadows would hide her from his vision. "Gotcha!"

"Let go!" Carly exclaimed as she tried to free herself from his royal sogginess. *What is with this guy? I thought humans were suppose to be clean, furless creatures with minimal hair, not walking machines leaking lubricant?* she thought.

"What have we got here?" Grease Pit smiled.

"A powerful enemy if you don't let me go."

"We'll see about that. Hey, the boss might even pay me when he sees what I got."

*Sick! He acts like a stupid cat brining home a fetid carcass he found covered in ants.* "I hope he pays you double what you already get," Carly sneered.

"Hey that's right! I should get double of what I already get!"  


"And that is?" Carly asked trying another approach to free herself from the human with the brain of a cromagnum anthropoid. She could tell that he had brute strength, but did he have any brains?

"Nothin'."

"Nothing?! Wow you are definitely underpaid. I'd rush up and ask your boss for a raise right now."

"You would?"

"Yeah. Emptying the garbage, kidnapping unsuspecting, innocent people like myself, and doing whatever else you do is hard work."

"Hey you are not innocent. You're one of them mice. Don't try to fool me. I'm smarter then you think. And I will ask Mr. Limburger for a raise. I do, do hard work."

Carly rolled her eyes. Did he say smarter? It was more like he was dumber then what he thought. She had counted on confusing the numbskull into letting her go while he went to discuss his raise, but alas it didn't work.

*Okay, time for plan C. How do I get out of this mess?*

Okay so there you have it. The next chapter of Flowers. Now I have some bad news. I'm stuck. I know what I want to happen next, but I'm having difficulty getting there. As soon as I overcome the little obstacle I will post the next chapter. I'm not try to be dramatic just realistic. If I force the story, it will suck. I do not want to do that. Please have patience. I am trying my best to please all that have asked for stories.

Till next time I post

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless.

Oh and if I could ask a major favor from everyone out there. My nephew was just diagnosed with leukemia. Please say a prayer for him and his speedy recovery. His name is Tyler Cathcart.


End file.
